Priming the Rose
by moonandsunprincess
Summary: Prim is going to the Hunger Games, will she survive? Also will Prim fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Paste your documen

Priming the Rose

Hey, this is Moonandsunprincess. This is my first Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Me: "I am the one and only Hunger Games owner, bow before me" Cinna: "No she doesn't" Me: "Do you want to challenge me?" Cinna: "uummmm no, she owns Hunger Games!" Me: "That's what I thought you said" Haymitch: "She doesn't own Hunger Games" Me: "Oh so now YOU want to challenge me?" Haymitch: "Sure" Me: "Okay let me just go get my throwing knives J" Haymitch: "Help me"

Today was the reaping. The reaping where I might be chosen to get killed in a slow and agonizing death. My name is Primrose, I am 15 years old and am going into the reaping for the first time. The Hunger Games is a "game" that selects one boy and one girl from each district between the ages of 15 to 25 years old. The Capital puts the boys and girls in an arena where they fight to the death. 24 go in 1 comes out. I am thinking about this when my sister Katniss comes in from hunting with Gale. "Why aren't you lovely?" I am in my sisters old reaping clothes, and my hair is braided in two sections. "Thank you' I say blushing. My sister Katniss was really the beauty, her hair was a rich dark brown, her skin was tan from being in the woods hunting all the time, she had a tall stature instead of my short one, and she had an amazing singing voice. My sister may only be 2 years older than me, but people could guess that we had a 10 year difference. "Katniss I put a dress out on your bed" Mom said coming in the room. "Got it" Katniss gives me a hug than goes into the bathroom to wash up. Once Katniss goes into the bathroom I start to feel tears at the corners of my eyes. Mom leaves before she sees. I was scared. My name COULD get picked! If my name got picked I would be going into the Hunger Games. That place had the rules kill or be killed. I couldn't kill people. I start balling, but too soon Katniss comes out and runs over to me. "Oh, Prim, listen to me" Katniss holds my head tightly so I would look her in the eye. "Prim, your name is in their once, other names are in their over 20 times. You are not going to get picked, do you understand me?" I nod while she wipes away my tears. " Come on we have a reaping to get to" "Okay" As we walked to the town center I couldn't help, but start to feel that something bad would happen today. I tried not to think about it, but the feeling just wouldn't shake. I see the area where they prick our fingers and I shiver. Katniss sees and gives me a quick hug. "Don't worry it only hurts a little. Now go to the kids you're age" I give her another nod and walk towards the finger prick person. She pricks my finger and on a small machine it shows my name. "Okay go join the other kids sweetie" The woman gives my hand a small squeeze and I walk away with that small comfort. I knew Katniss hated every Capital citizen and anyone in league with the Capital, but I could never get myself to have that opinion. The Capital might have a lot of bad people in it, but they are people to and maybe some people in the Capital are actually really nice and considerate people. I never told my sister about my opinion because I didn't know how she would take it so I kept that in my heart always. Effie Trinket came up on stage in her silly outfit and Capital accent talking about how excited she was about this year's Hunger Games. They played through the Capitals documentary about the Hunger Games which I paid attention to in great detail. "Now for our tributes" Effie Trinket says walking over to one of the big glass bowls. "Ladies first" Effie swoops her sharp talon like claws into the bowl and snatches out a small piece of paper. She reads through it and "Primrose Everdeen" My mind goes into complete and utter shock. I feel the tears coming and try to stop them failing miserably. I slowly make my way to the stage when I hear my sisters screams. "PRIM! NO! I VOLONTERE! I VOLONTERE AS TRIBUTE" No I couldn't let this happen, I just couldn't bear to see my sister in the Hunger Games. "No Katniss, I'm going" "What? No Prim, I can go in for you" No Katniss, I'm going and you're not" "But, Prim-" "No Katniss you have been protecting me my entire life now it's ,my turn to do something" I turn away from her and walk to the stage where Effie starts talking again. "Well I think we have some sibling rivalry here, now on to the boys" She leaves me standing in the middle of the stage to find the boy tribute snatching at the paper once again. "Peeta Mellark" She calls. I faintly recognize the name and then like lightning I remember. The boy who gave my family bread when we were starving! No why did it have to be him? Please anyone volunteer for him, anyone! I didn't want to see him get killed, he was far too kind. I am thinking all this as he walks up to the stage and Effie guides him to right in front of me. "Now you two shake hands" Our eyes connect as our hands shake both sets of eyes showing inner turmoil. "How about some applause for the tributes of district 12" Effie asks, but instead everyone in the crowd puts 3 fingers to their lips and extends them towards us. I was shocked. What did we do to cause this? I was nothing special. I guess everyone knows just how kind of a person Peeta is. After a moment Peacekeepers come and guide us into rooms in the Justice Building where we get to say are final goodbyes. I sit down on a couch that I guessed was velvet. After a moment I get up from the couch and look out the window. I look out the window because it would be one of the last glimpses I ever had of district 12. The door behind me opens and I run and hug Katniss tears now flowing freely. "Prim you need to win okay? You need to win" She tells me. I nod my head, but I knew that I wouldn't kill so instead of just putting my sister into depression I would let her have hope for now. My mom comes next hugging me without a word. My mom no matter how detached was still my mom so this was some of the best comfort I had ever had. I stood there in my mother's embrace until a peacekeeper come and takes them out and while they are shutting the door they are shutting me out of life.

So what did you think? I hope I portrayed the differences between Katniss and her story and Prim and her story. Thank you SO much for taking you're time and reading this. I hope you enjoyed the story and I will try to update quickly-Moonandsunprincess

t here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document

Priming the Rose

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Hunger Games, Haymitch took my throwing knives away from me.

I was blinded by lights. Effie, Peeta, and I were making our way into the train, and cameras were flashing everywhere. As we stepped into the train we were surrounded by luxury. "Yes, lovely isn't it? Cristal chandeliers, amazing food, and it runs at 200 mph and you can't feel a thing" Effie says as Peeta and I sit down on the plush seats. "Well I'm going to go find Haymitch, probably in the bar cart" Effie leaves and silence encompasses the room. "Prim" I was surprised he knew my name. "Yes?" "Not letting your sister go in for you, that was really brave" "Wow, thank you. I guess I just couldn't let my sister go in for me, anyone would have done the same" "No they wouldn't, getting a free out of the Hunger Games? Anyone would take that" "But, it wouldn't be free at all. Letting my sister die for me would be the most painful thing that could ever happen to me" "Hm" Then Haymitch comes staggering in completely drunk. He goes over to the drinks grabbing a whole bottle of alcohol. "You know you really shouldn't drink as much as you do, it's not healthy" He gives me a look and walks over to me. "Sweetheart, this is the only thing keeping me sane" He slurs then takes a large gulp of the alcoholic beverage. "But, there are a million reasons why it's unhealthy to drink in such quantities" I say trying to get him to stop gulping down the liquid. "Haymitch, put the bottle down" A voice says. A girl probably in her mid 20's walks out. She was tall, with black short hair, pale skin, and large blue eyes. She walked over to Haymitch with deadly grace then she grabs the bottle from his mouth and snatches it away from him spilling some on his pants in the process. "Haymitch you really do drink too much" "You made me spill my drink" He says grabbing unto her neck. She quickly kicks him in the stomach, then swung her upper half causing him to be thrown to the floor. Once he was on the ground she immediately puts a heeled foot to his stomach ending the fight. "Wow! Nice" Peeta says with admiration. "Ya, that was amazing!" "Thanks, I'm Ella your other mentor. I've been in the Capital for a while now, that's why I wasn't at Reaping's, but enough about myself. You're Peeta and you're Primrose, right?" "Prim, people usually call me Prim" "Okay then Prim so what are both of yours skills?" "Nothing really" "Same" "Okay guys, when I say skills I mean it in a very general sense not just about weaponry" "Well Peeta is strong" I tell her. "Good, brute force can be valuable if you know how to use it" "Prim is excellent with healing" "That's good too, more people die in the Hunger Games die from the fake elements then from the sword" "So any ideas for our plans in the game" Peeta asks. Haymitch finally gets up from the floor and takes a seat in front of Ella putting his feet on the armrests on Ella's chair and Ella immediately pushed his feet off. "Here's what you do, you face the prospect of your probable death" Haymitch tells us. "Don't worry I already have ideas for both of you, but they are in early stages so I'm not going to share at the moment" Ella tells us. Effie walks in telling us that we should watch the reaping's and we all go and sit by the TV to watch. Caesar Flickerman talks for a moment and then they get to the reaping's. Their were two faces that really interested me a girl about my age from 11, and a boy from from 2 who was bound to become a career. Then it shows 12. I see Peeta, and I standing on stage neither crying, but both close to it. "Hm should be an interesting year" Haymitch says starting a conversation with Ella. "Maybe, but I'm worried about both in 2, the girl in 1, and the boy in 11" "They worry me two, but especially 2" "That boy seems like he could go insane in the arena" "So what do we do?" I ask and they turn towards me. "Don't worry Haymitch and I will figure something out, how about we all go to bed and get some much needed rest" We all nod and head to our separate rooms. I was astonished once again by the luxury. The bed was huge! I couldn't help myself, I ran toward the bed and dived into it, laughing when I got a face full of pillow. I get up and go to the bathroom and get in the shower. I look at all the buttons trying to figure out what each one did. After one eventful shower I came out smelling like roses and my hair was softly curled. Once I stepped onto the mat I felt a sudden wind and I was dry instantly. I changed into a pair of soft pajamas then climbed into bed falling asleep instantly. I woke up the next morning feeling surprisingly relaxed. I got out of bed and looked through the closet deciding on a lacy, short, high neck lined, white dress. I walk out of the room and see Haymitch and Peeta talking and eating breakfast at one table, Ella sitting at one table, and Effie sitting on the couch fixing her makeup. I walk over and sit with Ella deciding she would probably be nicer than Haymitch and not as weird as Effie. "So Prim, how did you sleep?" "Well, thank you and you?" "Excellent, so besides healing what are you good at?" "Well People tell me I'm graceful" Ella's eyes seem to pop for a second, but I'm sure I was wrong, probably just a trick of the light. "Well that can be VERY useful" She tells me, but then I hear screaming. Peeta and I rush to the window and see tons of funny looking people looking at us smiling and waving. Peeta and I start responding smiling, waving, and I even blew a few kisses which the crowd adored. In the back round I hear Ella talking. "Well Haymitch, I think we have two people who stand a chance this year" "Hmph"

Well I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading-Moonandsunprincess

here...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Priming the Rose

Once again flashes blinded me. Effie, Peeta, and I were getting off the train then we were instantly surrounded by Capitals. A few Peacekeepers came and made a path in-between Capitals. I followed Peeta and Effie until I saw a father and mother encouraging a little girl to do something that I couldn't hear. The little girl looked adorably nervous and before I even realized what I was doing I was approaching the little girl. "Hey Sweetie, what's your name?" I ask her as gently as possible. She grins and tells me in a high and wobbly, cute voice "I'm Amber, I'm six years old, and I hope you win" "Oh that's really kind and I love your name. My name is Prim" The parents seem to be looking at the little girl again and she nervously starts speaking again. "Prim, can I have your autograph?" I was quite shocked when she offered me a small pink notebook with a pink pen that had fuzzy pink hair on top of it. "Oh, of course!" I take the offered items and sign my name. "Here you go, Amber" "Thank you very much!" I laugh and give her a quick hug. I stand up seeing the parents smiling. "You have an adorable daughter" "I think that two, by the way thank you very much for that" The mother tells me. "Oh no thank you for letting me meet someone that sweet" "Well Amy, I think that we might just be sponsoring someone this year" The father daid to his wife with me staring at him baffled. I started trying to thank him, but I was literally tongue tied thankfully Effie came over thanking them graciously, then promptly leading me back to the pathway. I wondered how Katniss could possibly think that the whole Capital was evil when their were adorable little girls and kind, loving parents like that?

After, we got into a large, strange building a small group of strangely colored people who grabbed me laughing and smiling. They led me into a room full of odd beautifying things. Laying me down on a cold bed I was washed multiple times and every hair on my body was removed. "Oh you are just too cute Prim" One told me. "Thank you very much" After I said that each one of them aaawed over my apparent "Adorable politeness" "Sweetie you are too kind and sweet" Another told me. "Wow! You guys are all really nice" I really wasn't used to multiple people giving me tons of complements. A few minutes later they all left with multiple "You are just too cute's" giving me a robe which I was very happy about. I covered myself up right before a young man comes in the room. I was surprised that he was even from the Capital for he was dressed simply in black with only gold eyeliner to show any Capital style. "Hi Prim, I'm Cinna your stylist" "Hi Cinna" I say trying to hide how nervous I was, but suddenly I was bombarded in an embrace. I was about to back away thinking that something was wrong with him, but instead I grabbed unto him like I was falling and he was the only thing keeping me from falling to my death. "Prim seeing such a young girl giving up the option of not having to go into the Hunger Games just to keep her older sister out was the most amazing and brave thing I have ever seen. He tells me letting me soak his shirt with my tears. He held me there until I slowly pulled away. "Feel better?" He asks me while wiping my remaining tears away. "Thank you" I say hoping he would understand how much I meant that, but I couldn't speak enough to tell him. "Come on, let's get some food" He says leading me to another room that had a view of the Capital. We sit down at a small table where Cinna presses a button and a meal that I had never seen before appeared. "How did you know I was feeling horrible?" "I could see it in your eyes today and on the day of The Reaping" I blush slightly because Katniss would always tell me my eyes would show my every emotion even if I didn't want people to know something. "People have told you that before haven't they?" My head drops in exasperation and Cinna chuckles softly at the sudden drop of the head. "Don't worry it's not a bad thing" "It is for the Hunger Games" I say quietly. "Cinna, I have no idea what I'm going to do! I cry at anything, my eyes show everything, and I have no skills! What am I going to do!?" I didn't mention that I couldn't kill, I was way to used to keeping that part of me under wraps. "Well you crying at anything and you're eyes showing everything means that you have a huge and beautiful heart" "But, that's not what you need to survive the Hunger Games, it's a good way to get killed!" "Actually it's a good way to get sponsors and about not having any skills, you should talk to Ella, she came into the Hunger Games thinking she had no skills, but she actually won because she learned that she did have skills it just was things you might not pick up on" He tells me. "Ella really thought she had no skills?" "nope, she told me that when she got to the Capital she was preparing for her death" My eyes widen at this, she was in my exact same situation! Then I remembered she had to kill and I could never kill someone. My shoulders slump slightly, the sudden energy I was feeling gone. "So Prim, I'm glad you confided in me" Truthfully I was glad two, I felt maybe just slightly better, "I'm glad two and thank you for being kind and understanding" I tell him a small smile gracing my face. "Now there's the smile I have been waiting for! I think I know what I'm going to do for your Tribute Parade outfit" He tells me smiling. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME I'M GOING TO BE NAKED!" I shout at him terrified of the idea of someone seeing me nude. "No I find that entirely stupid" He tells me completely strait faced. "Thank you!" "Of course, now do you want to know my idea?" I nod eagerly for him to continue. "Okay so to mine coal you have to go into dark tunnels, right?" I nod once again. "Well, what if we played a game of opposites and dresses you up as light itself, specifically white light. You would be dressed as the light and innocence of the entire world spreading your light to everyone else" He tells me smiling. I was amazed! I loved the idea, even though I had no idea how he was going to pull it off. I couldn't help a huge grin spreading across my face. I trusted Cinna.

Okay I have a few things I would like to say before we part until a new chapter comesL (1) I am really sorry about not having a new chapter in this long (2) Thank you SSSOOOOOOOO much to my first reviewer and the first person who had my story as a favorite, I was jumping around and squealing like an idiotJ (3) Thank you to everyone who read this story, it really makes me happy. (4) I am going to ask for people to in reviews vote on whether or not I should put in a romance between Cinna and Ella. It wouldn't take up the story it would just be a small thing on the side of Prim in the Hunger Games and Prim and PeetaJ Thank you everyone and I will try to update more quickly-Moonandsunprincess


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your document here

Priming the Rose

Peeta and I were getting finishing touches to our costumes by Portia, Peeta's stylist. "You two look beautiful" Peeta is wearing a plain white suit and I was wearing a floor length, strapless white dress. Peeta and I were coated in a strange see-through oil that they said would make us shine. My hair was put up in a bun with two stray curls on either side of my face. I just had light pink lip-gloss on for makeup, instead of a mask covering my face like the other girls. The finishing touch was two simple silver crowns on top both of our heads. "Hey you two, you are going to do brilliantly. I can feel it" Cinna comes over telling us. "Thank you, but I'm about an inch away from having a nervous break down" "Don't worry Prim, you are going to go through the parade and be completely fine. You will make it through this" Cinna tells me, but I could tell he was telling me I would make it through the Hunger Games, not just the parade. I smile at him when the chariots start going off. It was about to be our turn when Cinna presses a button and then Peeta and I were shining. Our whole skin emanated light. The clothes were shining even brighter and we really were lights in the world. The Capital citizens started screaming and throwing roses at us. I laugh and wave feeling like I really was light. Peeta turns towards me for a moment and asks "Do you trust me?" I knew I could trust Peeta, he saved my life. What was their not to trust? I nod and he offers me his hand. I take it and we raise our interlocked hands above out heads, the crowd was screaming even louder at this point. The chariot stopped in front of the large balcony where President Snow stood. President Snow goes through the same speech he says every year about thanking us for our bravery and such while all the tributes decided who was the most powerful. I could tell it was the boy from 2, he seemed to be glaring at our chariot and I knew we had an enemy. The enemy we got I was not happy about, he seemed to be the one who would beat all of us. He could destroy me in an instant and now he wanted my head specifically on his metaphorical platter. I shuddered as we were led to our group. "You two were amazing!" Ella told us and grabbed us both in a death hug. "You kids did okay" Haymitch slurred noticeably drunk. Ella glared at him when he said the word okay then with her seven inch heals kicked him in the back making him fall then once again put her heal on his back, smiling. "Haymitch stop annoying me" She told him removing her foot. "Sorry what Mr. Drunk meant to say was that you were brilliant" Peeta and I shared a look of horror at each other. "You two are the talk of the night, no doubt about it" Effie tells us smiling. "See didn't I tell you that you would be fine?" Cinna asks me, giving the "I was right" smirk. I gave him a pathetic glare which is having him, Haymitch, and Ella laughing at me. "Well follow me, I'll show you our level" Effie leads us to an elevator. I hadn't ever gone on one and it seemed Peeta hadn't either by how both of us were watching us shoot up from the ground. "Each district has a level and since you're from district 12, we have the penthouse" Effie tells us. The doors opened up to probably the loveliest room I had ever seen. It had large windows with a spectacular view of the Capital, modern furniture that had the right touches of color here and there instead of no color, or all color, fantastic architecture, and bright lighting. Peeta's and my mouths dropped slightly. "Now, how about we have some dinner?" Effie leads all of us to the dining table and a few avoxes come and serve us amazing food that I could barely stop myself from shoveling down my throat. "Isn't this food amazing?" Effie gushes trying to start a conversation. "So I think Haymitch and I have some ideas for you two" Ella tells Peeta and me. We both stair at her with slight anxiety in our eyes. "Well, Prim we can play you as the sweet girl who couldn't let her sister die, but would never hurt a fly" Ella tells me and I was sure that was the best approach for me because that was what I am. "What about me?" "Well, you, you're likeable Peeta. We can use that. The things you two will act as in the Hunger Games are both perfect for getting sponsors" Ella tells us. "You forgot something kid" "I'm NOT a kid, I'm 24 years old, stop calling me that before I make it so you can't even move" Ella says in a low voice. "Well anyway sweetheart, you two showed yourself as teammates when you interlocked hands. We are going to use this and have you two act as teammates. While you train do everything together, alright?" We nod right as we finish dinner. "Well how about we all get some rest" Effie suggests and we all readily agree going to our separate rooms. My room had the same amazing view of the Capital which I was glad about. I took another long luxurious shower then hop in bed. I stay in there for awhile not able to sleep. I get out deciding to explore a little. I step into the living room and someone grabs my hand. I'm about to scream when I see it's Peeta. "Hey, what are you doing up?" I whisper. "Come on I'm glad you're up, I want to show you something" I nod and he pulls me towards the elevator and presses the roof button. I give him a look and he smiles. "Close your eyes" "What, why?" "Trust me?" I sigh and close my eyes. I feel Peeta carefully directing me out of the elevator and than I feel on my bare feet cold concrete. "Okay open your eyes" I open my eyes and gasp. We were up so high that the Capital was just distant lights with the gorgeous sky filled with twinkling stars that you felt that you could reach out and grasp. I didn't have words for it. "Amazing, isn't it?" "Spectacular" He sits down pulling on my hand gently so I would sit next to him. "It almost makes me forget where I am and where I'm going to be soon" "It does doesn't it?" I sigh remembering that in a matter of days I would be dead. I whimper at the thought. No matter how much I tried to change it I couldn't stop being afraid of dieing. "Oh Prim! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry" He tells me quickly gathering me up in a hug trying to stop my crying. "No I'm sorry, you're in the same situation and here I am crying like a baby" "No, look you're a lot more brave than me. I wasn't the one who refused to let someone volunteer for me. I wasn't the one who their first year of having their name in for the Reaping goes into the Hunger Games. How could you not call yourself brave?" "But, I'm just constantly crying and I'm not good at anything" I tell him trying to stop my tears" "Yes you are Prim. You are an amazing healer and you can dance really well" My eyes widen. How could he know that I dance? I don't let anyone know about that. "How did you know that? I didn't think you even knew my name till Reaping Day" "Of course I know your name and the reason why I know you dance is because when I was getting flower one day I saw you dancing in the abandoned pavilion, you're really good" "thanks" I say blushing that someone saw me dancing. "I don't know what I'm going to do though" "What do you mean Peeta!? You are really strong and I know you can paint really well, you can use that for blending in! Plus Ella's right you're likable, people will sponsor you" I tell him in a rush. "You think I'm likable?" I blush once more only this time I probably went as red as a tomato. "Well yes, I do like you. You have always been kind to my family trading with my sister, giving her more than most would. Also my sister told me what you did when we were starving" This part I say softly. "We could never repay you for what you did, you saved my life" I meant to say our lives, but I accidentally said my life instead. Peeta stays silent seeming to be in deep thought. "Thank you" "All I did was throw you some burnt bread" "Peeta, everyone else might believe that, but I could tell when my sister told me about you that you didn't just randomly through the bread. You purposely burnt the bread knowing that your mother would beat you because of it, why did you do that?" "I just thought it was the right thing to do" "It seems unfair that you should have to go into the Hunger Games" "Same for you, I just wish that once I'm in the arena I could show the Capital that this isn't just a game. It's innocent people's lives" "You mean you won't kill?" "Honestly I don't know. I don't want to die, but I just can't imagine taking someone else's life. I feel like that would mean that I agree that it's okay to kill children" "It's not just about showing the Capital something is it?" He smiles bitterly at me. "No, it's not. I just don't think I could kill someone, I would be doing something that I consider wrong. You probably think I'm some weak dummy, don't you?" "No, I feel the exact same way. I know Katniss would be devastated if I died, but shouldn't their be a point where you have to think about what's right and what's wrong" "That's how I feel. I don't know how so many people can kill to save themselves" "So I guess we both are dead meat" "I guess so" I try to stop the second wave of tears from spilling, but then I notice Peeta shedding tears too. I let the tears flow freely and we both just hold unto each other for a while until we head to bed, leaving our honesty moonlight talk behind.

Okay, so what did you think? I finally got a Peeta and Prim seen in here! I'm sorry that it took so long to get one romance seen in here, but I thought that I needed to establish Prim's feelings on all of this, plus they don't really have much of a chance for romance. What do you think on the seen? Thank you for reading-Moonandsunprincess

...


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your

Priming the Rose

My dreams last night were filled with confusion. First Katniss and Mom walked away from me uncaring no matter how much I screamed. Then I saw blood and lots of it. I saw little children killing other children without any mercy, the dying children screaming in agony. Then everything stopped. The pain and horror left my sight and was replaced by the baker's son. "Do you trust me?" I answer without thought. "Of course" "Prim wake up! It's going to be a big big day!" I groan and put a pillow over my heady trying to shut out Effie. "Here let me give it a try" I hear a man's voice say. Suddenly I was soaked and FREEZING! I jump out of bed screaming and see Haymitch laughing with an empty bucket while Effie squeaked about ruining the furniture. "Hey what's with all the screaming?" A very tired looking Ella came in. Haymitch and I couldn't help, but laugh. Ella's hair was in a rats nest, her eyes were half closed, and her pajamas consisted of a pair of grey pants and a pink tee-shirt. "What are you two laughing about?" Ella says her eyes turning deadly. "Nothing" We both say at the same time. Ella walks out while Haymitch and I try to hide our laughing. "Well Haymitch let's leave her to get dressed. Once they left I changed into the training clothes that I found on the edge of my bed. I quickly did my hair in a bun and walked out to the dining room. Everyone (minus Ella who was probably getting dressed) was already sitting eating breakfast. "Good morning Effie, Peeta, Cinna, Portia, and evil person" I say sitting down. "So you got water treatment too?" Peeta asks me sending a glare towards Haymitch. "You mean wake you up by freezing you down to the bone?" I say and we both send glares towards Haymitch. "Morning Guys, what did I miss?" A not at all tired looking Ella asked, who happened to suddenly have perfect hair, perfect clothes, and perfect makeup. "How did you get changed that quickly?" I ask and Haymitch and Effie nod. "I won the Hunger Games you don't think I can change quickly?" "I won the Hunger Games too and I can't change that quickly" "That's because when you change in the morning you have a huge hangover and solve it by drinking more" Ella tells him while picking up her glass of orange juice. Haymitch glares at her while the rest of us start laughing at the truthfulness of her comment. "Well you two don't want be late, you should go down to the training center" Effie says brightly while Peeta and I get up. "Good luck you two" Ella tells us. "Don't forget to stay together and stay away from everything you're already good at" Haymitch adds on. I nod and step into the elevator. Once the elevator starts heading down Peeta turns to me. "Are you ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be, what about you?" "I think I'll have to agree with your statement" "Nervous?" "I feel like I might puke at any moment" "Don't worry I feel the same way and if we do puke at least we'll puke together" We both laugh and hug quickly before the doors open. A woman warns all of us quickly a lot of us will die from exposure which makes me shiver internally and Peeta and I start heading towards the fire starting area. We both get it after a few hand burning tries hoping that we won't have to light fires often. "Where do you want to go next?" "Home" I answer immediately. "Me two, but where do you want to go in this room?" He asks smiling. "How about we go to the healing area?" He nods and we walk over avoiding all battle areas. They teach us all about healing plants, infections, what are the most dire areas to treat, and things that you can use as food in the arena. I already knowing most of this was helping explain everything to Peeta until I thought he knew the basics. "Hey Prim I think someone's watching you" I see a girl about my age and size watching me from the rope climbing thing. I smile and give her a quick wave which she returned. The rest of the day goes by the same way, Peeta and I going around all the areas learning things that neither of us knew and teaching each other things we already knew which was good for me because Peeta turned out to be a brilliant person with camouflage. We head up to our floor after seeing probably a dozen fights. "Who knew people could get in that many fights in that little time" I say flabbergasted. "I know I feel bad for that one guy that Cato thought stole his "special knife" and by the way how did he proclaim it special? He has only had it for a few hours" "That's what I was wondering" I tell him while we both are laughing and crying on the inside about Cato have a "special knife" "Hey you two how did training go" Cinna asks from the couch and everyone turns to see our response. "Cato has a "special knife" I tell them with all of them giving looks of disbelief. "Hey I understand. I had a lucky knife when I was in the Hunger Games. I named him Bob" Cinna who was sitting next to her quickly started scooting away from her with a scared look in his eyes. "Why did you name it Bob?" Peeta asks out of dumb curiosity. "What's wrong with Bob" Ella asks her eyes suddenly turning deadly. "Oh! No nothings wrong with the name bob! It's a brilliant name. In fact I think I'll change my name it's such an amazing name" Peeta says in such a rush it all sounded like one word.

Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was mostly humor and filler, please don't kill me. I also know I was horrible at training, but I just didn't know how to write it so I just skipped over it really sorry Thanks for reading I will try to make the next chapter more serious-Moonandsunprincess

document here...


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your documen

Priming the Rose

The rest of the day was spent with mindless chatter. I felt that was good for me getting away from the definite death in the Hunger Games. I slipped into bed and fell asleep.

Dream-_ "Prim help me!" The girl who was following me in the training center screamed. "Rue!" I hear and see myself, but it's like an out of body experience. I was right there, but I had no control over myself. Then I see the most horrific sight. The person holding Rue in the net takes out a knife and I'm powerless to stop him from plunging the knife through her stomach making blood pore out everywhere. Suddenly without my consent my body lunges knocking him down to the ground and grabbing the knife cutting into whatever skin I could reach sometimes myself, but mostly him. I eventually dropped the knife desperately clawing at his face. I was full of rage and agony, hoping that by making him bleed and scream, yes I wanted him to scream as hard as he could. I wanted him to regret what he did. I wanted him to feel the pain in my heart. I reached for my backpack pulling out a handful of white powder I yanked his bleeding lips open stuffing the powder in his mouth. I force his mouth closed until he swallows. Then I hear a cannon-end dream_ I wake up in a cold sweat gasping. I try to get in a proper breath, but I feel like I'm being strangled by the dream. I had a dream about killing someone! What type of monster was I? I rush out of bed running to the elevator I rush to press the roof button. Once the doors opened and I jumped out of the tiny suffocating place I felt like I was able to breathe again. I got a lot calmer and took a few breathes of the wonderfully chilly air until I felt like I had recovered my senses. I looked at my surroundings and saw a figure sitting by the edge of the building. My first guess was that it was peeta, but then I looked again and noticed that the figure was definitely female. One more look and I noticed it was Ella. "Hey Prim couldn't sleep?" "Oh sorry, am I bothering you?" "No, come sit with me" I walk over and sit at the edge of the building. Ella was staring out into the horizon and if I hadn't heard her speak to me I would have guessed she hadn't have noticed me yet. After a moment she turned towards me with an inquisitive look on her face. "Prim, would you mind telling me why you couldn't sleep?" The look on her face told me that I wouldn't be able to lie to her. I took a deep breath before whispering to her. "I had a nightmare. In the nightmare I- I killed someone" Her face softens and she gives me a quick hug before separating and starting to talk again. "I understand, before I went into the game I was having those dreams every night" "But, you don't understand! I can't kill someone!" I scream being the cry-baby once again. "It's not right. I just can't bear the idea of stealing someone else's life! It's wrong!" Ella had a small smirk on her face while watching the stars. What was she smirking about!? This was serious! "Do you know that you remind me a lot of myself right before I was in the Hunger Games?" "N-no why do-does that mat-matter?" "Well I couldn't kill either" "B-But you-you won" "Prim, I'm going to tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone, do you understand?" I nod confused while Ella takes a breath. "I never have killed someone in my entire life" "What!? That's not even possible!" It couldn't be! If you wanted to survive you had to kill. "Prim, in the arena there is going to be a plant. I need you to find, crush it until it's powder. I need you to force feed it into as many tributes mouths as possible" "What-why" "That herb will stop their hearts, but keep blood flowing. The trackers can only sense where you are and your heartbeat. You can save lives prim. You will need to be strong and when I say that I mean you need to be able to defeat anyone in those games because you need to be able to get close enough to shove it in their mouths. The Capital will think it's a poison, but there are people who are in this, people who knew to put the herb in the arena, and people who will take the tributes from the morgue. Prim I did this in my games, but some people did die. I saved as many as possible and maybe you can get a better number out, I believe in you" My mind was blown out of proportion. A way for me to not kill anyone, stay alive, and keep other people alive! It was a miracle! "Yes! I want to help in any way I possibly can! I'll do anything!" "Good, now we have to get down to the training center" "Why?" "Because I need to train you to become a warrior in a few days and we need to train" My eyes go wide when she tells me that she is actually going to train me, not just get me sponsors. "Um okay" We head down and walk into the dark training center. "Ella, can we turn some lights on please?" "Nope we need to train you senses as well" And then I'm knocked to the floor with a knife held to my throat. "See, you couldn't even try to defend yourself because you can't see. Now get up" I get up and my eyes already adjusted so I could see a vague outline of her. "Okay let's get started" "Right" She throws me a metal pole and I fumble with it for a moment before it was firmly in my hand. "Okay defend yourself!" I see her pole lunge at me and I quickly block it with mine. I send it back towards her and try to hit her with mine, but she stops it with her knee, then jumps kicking my pole with one leg while kicking me with her other. I land right on my butt, not having "OW OW!" time I quickly get up before Ella sends another jab at me. I try to hit her in the stomach, but she catches my pole with hers and twists it out of my hands, sending it flying across the room. "Good job for your first time. Now let's continue" I nod panting and go get my pole.

Hey everyone! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the century long update, but I was feeling sad that I wasn't getting reviews so I was waiting for another, and I got one! Thank you so much for that faithful reviewer! Truthfully I had the last chapter typed up on my computer for weeks and just didn't post itL Now I give you a double post yippeeJ I hope you liked it and thank you to everyone who made my story a favorite, who fallowed, and everyone who read this-Moonandsunprincess 

t here...


End file.
